Fille
by TheFlyingGraysons
Summary: Yeah, it's really the one thing she doesn't regret.


**DISCLAIMER: Anyone on here that claims to own Teen Titans is shitting themselves because if they owned it, they would be making a season six.**

* * *

The bells start ringing and Terra looks up. She holds a deep breath as she looks at Beast Boy, standing by the altar. He looked so handsome and happy. He had filled out over the years, buffer and taller. He looked nervous, even though he had a huge grin on his face. Cyborg, Robin, Negative Man, Robotman, and Mento stood next to him. Four kids walked down the aisle, all the same age.

The leader was a girl with long black hair that looked purple when the light touched, pale skin, emerald eyes that shined like his, and the pointy ears inherited from him, just like the one pointy fang. Next was three boys who looked like their father although one had purple eyes, and one had pale skin with the black purple hair. The girl wore a white dress with a puffed out ballerina style skirt, and the boys wore cute little black tuxes. They smiled and giggled and tossed flowers.

Terra felt tears in her eyes as she saw the gorgeous bride walk down. She wore a white strapless princess dress with layers of tulle, creme pumps, a pearl bracelet and a white diamond drop necklace. Her raven hair was tied halfway up in a twist, the rest of her back length hair was down and curly, beautifully cascading with shockingly white flowers woven into her hair. She had eyeliner, light mascara, and silver eye shadow on, her lips a pretty dark red and her cheeks a slight pink. She was beautiful, and looked so happy.

Once she walked down the aisle Beast Boy looked at her like she was the only girl in the world. A very pregnant Starfire stood next to Raven, then Bumblebee, Argent, Kole, and Melvin, who had grown to be a pretty young girl. After everything was said, and the preacher said "If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace.", Terra almost ran in and begged Beast Boy to take her back. But she didn't, because it wouldn't be fair to the children. If Terra had to guess, they must had been at least six. Beast Boy was only twenty-three, Raven twenty-four.

From what Terra had heard, Star and Robin had already had two little kids, and it looked as though they had gone for a third. Far as she knew, Robin and Starfire's first child had been a girl named Mar'i, a pretty little thing with long black hair, tanned skin and bright green eyes, a cheery smile on her face in the picture Terra had seen of her. Then barely a year after Mar'i came, they had had Jay, a little boy with red hair, tan skin and blue eyes. Mar'i had to have been maybe six coming close to her seventh birthday, with Jay five going to six. Cyborg and BumbleBee had one kid, a boy with curly black hair and dark brown eyes, dark skin and dimples. Terra remembered hearing his name was Andre, and he had to have been three by now.

Feeling tears slip down her face, she wiped them away with the sleeve of her fuzzy purple sweater. It was a cold day, and it was only getting colder. She looked back in and saw them say "I do." Then they kissed and everyone awed. Terra felt her heart break. They started walking towards the door, the very same door Terra was standing by.

She felt a warm little hand slip into hers.

"Mommy, can we go now? I don't want to get cold." Her daughter said, looking up at her with wide green eyes, her blonde hair blowing slightly in the sudden gust of wind.

Terra picked her up. "Yes baby, of course we can leave. We should be getting home anyways."

Oh yes, Terra had a daughter too. And in case you haven't guessed, it was Beast Boy's. She had inherited her fathers eyes, and his pointy ears. Of course, Beast Boy didn't know about her. Terra's wonderful little girl had happened, ironically enough, at her prom. She had managed to stay away from Beast Boy until she had gone to her first prom at seventeen, and Beast Boy came in. He knew it was her, of course he always knew, so he stopped taking no for an answer, so they went to the tower and well... One thing led to another, and the next day Beast Boy told Terra she had to leave before the others found her here, but she gave him her number and told him to call. He didn't. Terra finished up school while pregnant with her daughter, who she named Kylie. Beast Boy had no idea he had a daughter with Terra, and honestly, he probably would never know.

So they hurried away, Terra holding her baby girl close to her to shelter her from the slight rain coming down. Terra walked to her crummy one bedroom apartment and locked the door behind her and let Kylie run over to her coloring book. With a slight smile, Terra watched her daughter color furiously, wearing the gray polka dot leggings and a white slightly oversized sweatshirt, kicking off her knock off ugg boots, which Terra had to save up forever to get for her. Even though she really couldn't provide much, being she worked a part-time job at Walmart and had to pay for a daycare for Kylie, she still tried her hardest to get her everything she deserved.

Out of everything she has done in her life, having Kylie was one thing she didn't regret. Sure, it was frustrating raising a child on her own, and she had those days were she just wanted to quit everything, but once she looked at the beautiful girl she herself had given birth to, it made it worth it. Maybe it would have been better if she had had Kylie later in life, when she had settled down and had a husband and a job, but if it weren't the circumstances in which she had Kylie, it wouldn't have been her Kylie.

Terra regretted many things in her life. But Kylie was one thing she didn't.

* * *

**I wrote this a loooong time ago and just found it today c: What do you think of this? Good? Bad? Want me to write anymore or turn it into a next generation fic? Let me know C: Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't really proofread it all that good. Oh, and before I forget, this Saturday, May 3rd is save season six day! At noon on Twitter we're hoping we can trend it, and everyone could hopefully send in at least two letters C: Sooo if you have a twitter, try to get on and tweet #saveseasonsix all day and help us trend it at noon C: Let's hope we can get another season!**

**Review pleease?**

**~TheFlyingGraysons**


End file.
